


Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise!

by IsabelleTudor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleTudor/pseuds/IsabelleTudor
Summary: Rose Weasley stumbles upon a moment between Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter during her rounds as the sixth year Gryffindor prefect. POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET UNDER LADY ISABELLE BLACK.
Kudos: 1





	Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise!

Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise!

Rose's POV

After classes have finished for the day, my best friends and I were sitting around the Gryffindor common room working on our assignments for the week. Right when I was proof reading my essay for Potions, I saw a couple of my housemates panicking over in another area of the common room. I felt that it was my duty as a Gryffindor prefect to help comfort them and find out what the problem was.

A couple of seconds later, I was in front of three fifth years with their textbooks for both Charms and Potions open on the table and numerous of pieces of parchments laying on them which I guess happens to be assignments and class notes. All three of them had a look of fear and panic written across their faces.

As I ask them calmly "What seems to be the matter today?" knowing that these three students were in the middle of studying for their upcoming O.W.L. exams that occurring next month.

One of three fifth years happens to be Amanda Jones who just happens to be the fifth year Prefect. She says to her mentor and friend "We have tests in both Potions and Charms tomorrow" knowing that these tests are important because both Professors are testing their ability to prepare for the biggest exams of their academic career so far.

As I ask knowing the pressure of taking the O.W.L exams last year "Is their anything that I can do to help you guys?"

"Unless you can give me more time to study for these tests tomorrow" begins to say Amanda quickly as she is loosing precious studying time "Because it's my turn to patrol tonight with Scorpius Malfoy" as the current Head Boy and Girl have mixed up the pairings by year and house.

Thinking about the situation for a moment, I quickly said to Amanda "I can take your patrol for tonight" as it was my duty to help out members of my own house but also spending time with the boy that I had a crush on for the last six years.

Not passing up the opportunity to study some more, Amanda nods her head yes to my suggestion. As I knew it would time will spend as it provides time alone with Scorpius.

~Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise~

Hours after finishing dinner, I find myself walking toward the floor where Prefects meet before beginning their patrol for the night. Before reaching the meeting point, I heard noises coming from one of the unused classrooms.

As I walk into this particular classroom, I found Scorpius snogging with a red hair girl who was sitting on up of one of the desks. I quickly clear my throat alerting them to my presence, as the red girl turn around I immediately recognize her as my fifteen cousin Lily Potter.

My heart breaks a little seeing my own cousin kissing my crush, I say to them "It's time to patrol for tonight and Lily must return to her common room before I start to deduct points for being out after curfew" using my position of power to my advantage.

"I thought that Amanda Jones was my partner for tonight" asks Scorpius questionably at the change of plans for tonight's patrol.

I quickly said to him "Amanda was about to have a nervous breakdown as she studied for both her Potions and Charms tests that happen tomorrow" explaining away the situation for her presence.

Scorpius says calming after being caught kissing Lily "I am going to take Lily back to our common room then join you for our rounds" placing his arm around her waist to guide for out of the classroom before I could even say a word.

~Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise~

Minutes later, Scorpius finds me patrolling in the dungeons near his common room. After a nearly half and hour of complete silence during our patrol, I finally found the strength to ask "Why were you snogging Lily in that classroom?"

Scorpius says happily these four words "Lily is my girlfriend" as he turns to look at me.

I ask quietly "How long have you been a couple for?" knowing that they have been keeping it a secret because she never heard about it.

"We actually just celebrated our five month anniversary on the tenth of this month" says Scorpius with a hint of love in his voice for his girlfriend before adding "We both plan to tell our families of our relationship during summer vacation"

The rest of the evening past quickly for the pair as she avoids talking about Lily and their relationship.

~Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise~

Weeks later, I find myself standing platform nine and three-quarters with my parents and brother. As I see through the crowd of reuniting families to see Lily holding hands with Scorpius walking towards her parents and brothers.

I overhear Lily saying to her family as she introduces Scorpius to them "This is my boyfriend of the past six months Scorpius Malfoy" with a huge smile on her face.

~Nightly Patrol Turns Into A Surprise~

AN: Please Review.


End file.
